madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TehBenshiGuy
Hello, Benshi. This is Guy, the wiki won't let me make an account. That's a temporary thing apparently. I know what you mean though, it wouldn't let me create Shy Guy, so I had to use my steam account name. And Chris says he's done with wikis and he isn't joining this one. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Oh hay TehBenshiGuy I ain't the best at this wiki thing, but I've got determination, and my skills will improve over time. I am going to make a rule about all these nooblets, but I am wondering who would be a good person to enforce them. How about you? You seem to be a good guy for the job. I'll make you the official security guy here, if I can find a way to use my bureaucrat power to make you an admin. El Zilcho 09:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Really? That would be kickass! So basically I'd have I'd be your right hand man, amirite? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yes you would. I believe you would do a great job. But first I gotta figure out how to make you a sysop. You'll be one ASAP. El Zilcho You are now an Admin. You can rollback, and ban people. You can also lock pages so vandals won't strike. Enjoy! El Zilcho Hay kickass I'm a sysop! BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL BILL !!!!!!! — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, I didn't know you were an Aussie. I am from England, Lancashire specifically. How is it in Australia?El Zilcho 11:04, 4 October 2008 (UTC) It's nice here. It's no perfect country, but I'm proud to be Aussie. We invented Footy, Meat Pies, Lamingtons, Pavlovas, Vegemite, Ugg Boots, I could go on. It's pretty sad though, most everyone my generation, or at least my school, isn't Aussie at all. America is a big influence here. I live in Sydney specifically. Thanks for asking. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk No probs. Its always good to know about other peoples cultures, countries etc. Btw, whats your fav madness? And do you know how to use the google cache? Well my favorite is Madness Combat 4. And what do you mean by that? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk E.G type in site:madness.scribblewiki.com on google. Below each entry is a little bit of info, plus the website. Look for a link called Cached. Click on it and you can view some pages from the old wiki. Then just copy and paste them here. Thats how I retrieved the data. El Zilcho That's very clever. I'll help retrieve the data later. I'm actually watching Black Hawk Down as I type this. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I hear thats an amazing film. I'll let you watch it then. El Zilcho Don't worry, I'm watching it on TV so I can type in the ad breaks. Btw, how many sysops are there on this wiki? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk You were the first. I made Eiduringi the second. I see Rudkip has been vandalising with stupid images. El Zilcho Funny you mention that, I just uploaded a Ruddkip image! I see about that nub. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk How can I make it so only users can edit pages. These spammers need to be stopped before they can even start. I know I am not about to let my work and anyone elses be ruined with some douches with nothing better to do. Thanks El Zilcho I honestly have no clue, I'm new to this sysop thing. Ask Eiduringi, he might know. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Eiduringi appears to be off. You still watching Black Hawk Down? El Zilcho Yup. I think one way we could stop IP vandalisms is simply protect all the pages, except for the talk pages. I've already applied this to the Main Page. What'dya think? Also, a friend of mine is trying to join under the name of Guy, but he says it won't let him. Do you know why this is happening? Lastly, I can't edit the active members page. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Problems concerning signing up are unfrotunately things I can't solve. I have no problems so I don't know. We should protect the main page yes, but smaller pages should be left alone. If the vandalism steps up more, then we should consider protecting more. But for the moment keep it to heavy vandal areas and to the main page. Maybe Guy should try siging up at Wikia.com, then signing in here. If that doesn't wrok maybe he should restart his computers, reconnect the newtork or just keep trying. I am afraid thats all I can offer at the moment. You don't think you could "advertise" could you? Like on Newgrounds, drop some topics and hope for the best. Maybe PM people, anything. Also, our main priorities on building this Wiki up should be adding links, categories and retrieving data. Also, pictures! Thanks El Zilcho Honestly I am steering away from advertising, especially in the wiki's site. It's because I do not want to attract any nubs, I'd rather have members discover the site themselves. I will ask any former members and friends I know to join, however I really don't want to attract more nubs until the site is stable. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Thats a fair point. Newgrounds has a lot of noobs. El Zilcho Nice work on the TAC 50 El Zilcho Anytime. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Admins Don't worry. i am only making people admins who were admins from the previous wiki. I only made thee people admins, you, Eiduringi (previuous admin) and TehEpicGuy (previous admin.) I wasn't planning on any new admins unless they were a good admin on the old wiki. Don't worry. P.S Where did you get your madness character made? El Zilcho A guy named Alex, from the old wiki. TehEpicGuy' Yeah, he was making this Madness flash based on the wiki, and he made everyone characters. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Not EVERYONE, just the ppl he lieked. He hasn't started mine yet but he was working on it and forgot about it *_* TehEpicGuy' Signature You mean like a sig writing? In that case, can I have a gold sig, or dark red. Thanks! El Zilcho Alright, I'll get right on it after school. So, what you want is the "El Zilcho" gold, and the "talk" dark red? The gold might be a bit tricky, but it'll give me a challenge I guess. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk The gold didn't work like I expected, not like metallic. Instead, I has made 5 signatures for you. — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk — [[User: El Zilcho|'El Zilcho']]~Talk Pick anyone you want, or maybe you can alternate them. To use your signature, paste it in the signature box in your preferences, click raw signature and then save. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Sig Color Don't you think sysops should have a sig color to show that they are sysops? For ex, like mine. TehEpicGuy' Not really. It already says your a sysop on your page. And I liek my sig. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Do you mind if you make me a sig with a darkish grey colour, a bit like carbon? Thanks a lot. El Zilcho Steam Wanna add me? my Steam name is: TehEpicGuy -TehEpicGuy' Ight. I won't be online today though. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk 04:29, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Damn it. We've lost the google cache data. It was updated this morning. All data from the previous wiki is now totally gone. Its going from scratch from now on. P.S No one here have Xbox Live? El Zilcho Nup. Wish I did though. And Epic, I added you on Steam, but I think I'm half a day ahead of you, so I can't guarantee I'll be online when you are. And for fucks sake, please don't steal TehGuy's identity, kthx. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Oh hey... Um... hey this is ATP here I'm still thinking about joining the new wiki but hey great to have a new wiki and having new things happen to me like me getting a computer and finally having Counter Strike but still I don't have internet User:ATP (From the old wiki) KK. You can join if you want, the trolling era of JR is gone. Just please work on your grammar. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, sorry I hav ebeen and stil lam really busy with high school work, stuff and th eusual. I will try to add info and articels when I can. It's fine, but I rather you edit with an account. And dude, seriously work on your grammar, it's kinda annoying and it reminds me of Mage. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk I am moving house at the present moment, and won't be on for about a week or two, so don't hold up. Good Luck nad see you soon, El Zilcho I always check the wikia for any activity, when Madness 9 is released there will be heaps of activity. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk This is the last day of my internet I believe before I move, as the internet companies are bitches. So, I will try get something done if I can. P>S I have heard of Mage, but who was he and what did he do. El Zilcho Mage was probably the worst nub of all. He created multiple accounts, a little spam here and there, not to mention the worst grammar I have ever seen. It took all the senior members leaving until Mage finally got permabanned by the Sysop, right about the time Epic joined I think. He was actually the stereotypical 10 year old noob, not nerdy or anything. And he liked Runescape, which increased the nub level by 20%. There are actual editors here with similar grammar I have noticed. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Call of Duty 4 What system do you have it on? -TehEpicGuy' I don't actually have COD4, I play it a lot at cyber cafes. I'm pro at it though. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Heh, I'm only a level 29 and I use an MP5 with silencer, and I use M4 Carbine with red dot sight. Do you have an account at the cyber cafe, and do you want the game on the PC?-TehEpicGuy' Well I usually play LAN games. I'll use the M16A4 w/ ACOG scope, M40A3, and maybe a G36C, w/ M203. But I pwn in Counter Strike. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Woot I'm a level 30 now!-TehEpicGuy' Good for you. I checked my account, I'm a lvl 12 or something :[ Oh yeah that reminds me, I can has COD4 userbox pls? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hay, I'm back! In answer to your question, you just missed my Birthday, it was on the 20th of November. El Zilcho Accounts Benshi. when will you fix the create an account thing? (now that you are a admin) User:ATP Look ATP, it's not something I can fix, even though I'm '''sysop' now. If it won't let you sign up as ATP, sign up as something else, or if you must be ATP, go to the Main Wikia and tell someone about it. Sorry I cannot help you. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Seriously... Stop protected every sing fucking page. 1. I'll fucking protect a page if I want to or not. 2. The only reason I am doing this is so more members will sign up. Another reason is that there has been a lot of vandalism lately, and I don't trust IPs at this point. And thanks for signing up. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk What! What! No "welcome back" greeting? This is my gun Well there's a little thing called "a talk page". You should check it sometime. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey Hey, I'm kinda new here, can you please introduce me to everything and everyone? lol I have never used wiki before so could use some help. PSYCHOFYRE Sure thing buddy. Well, I'm a sysop, which is like an admin, right? This wiki was made to cater Madness Combat. But, since most of the articles are done, it's a little inactive, and when Madness Combat 9 is released, there will be a whirlwind of activity. Plus, there aren't many members, so it's kinda like a ghost town. Any help you need, feel free and ask. But if you are going to create an article here, check if an article with the same name already appears. And when writing one, be sure to leave any bias or rumors out as well. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Sysop? lol When is MC:9 going to be released? I'll try to contribute to it a bit. Hmm, is there an article on the giant PPK used by the Mag agent in MC:8? Or does it count as a regular PPK? And does this go the same as the other "Mag:Weapons"? PSYCHOFYRE No, giant PPK goes under PPK. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Alright. What about things like xionic madness? Is it ok to upload things like that? Or am I asking too many questions? lol PSYCHOFYRE Holy shit You play Condition Zero? Holy shit, I play that often also. Besides that, how's the dump coming along? - JR Oh hay JR, I was wondering when you'd come along. Yes, I play Condition Zero, mostly on secure, Australian gun game servers. Fucking Clarion rocks! Also, wtf dump? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk By 'dump,' I mean the wiki. I'm gonna add you on steam. - JR New threat? Hmm, someone seems to be vandalising this site, and my talk page. Can you please do something about this, it's only a matter of time until he starts attacking this page too. --PSYCHOFYRE 06:12, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Dickbutt has been taken care of. He was never a "threat". — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk ... Who were you on old wiki? I was B3N5H1 and Shy Guy. Who are you? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk MC9 screenshot hey benshi do u consider this as a screenshot from MC9 plus make articles for new weapons in pic if real screenshot Thanks mate. I'm not sure about the shotgun-it looks to be a Mossberg 500, although the M500 appears with a fixed stock in MC9. That SMG could be a Steyr TMP, but it's a partial and I can't tell. When I see the animation, then I'll create articles for new weapons. And damnit, if you had bothered to check the header on my page, you would've known to sign on talk pages. Please do so in future. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Hey, I know this location! It's the place that Mag agent hit hank to. I see the people he killed after that in that pic, anyone else notice? PSYCHOFYRE Oh wait, that image is a fakey. Krinkels isn't the only one who knows how to use Flash you know. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk how could u tell? u think anyone can recreate a MC7 scene by him/herselfA.T.P.エージェント Fix'd See history to see what you did wrong. You can now edit it to your delight. KTHX. ^_^ — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Yo Benshi Hey man, I'm just curious. What's goin' on with Zilcho? He's awfully quiet and out of sight... I don't really know, he lives in England and I'm down under, so he could've gotten shot for all I know....... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Huh, by a guy named Hank? Ironic death...lol PSYCHOFYRE Could you make me a sig? I don't really know how to make one... Guy22 LOL Guy you're being a random......yus I'll make you one. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Thanks. - [[User:Guy22|'Guy']] hey buddy How do I mark an article for deletion? nevermind, just delete this article (Madness combat 9) since title is incorrect as it has to to include the name for the episode. Hell, just read the article, its a vandal's work. MKWRX 19:04, 11 March 2009 (UTC) Nevermind me calling the guy a vandal, PSYCHOFYRE asked to delete it. MKWRX 19:06, 11 March 2009 (UTC) You really should delete it, It's pretty messed up. PSYCHOFYRE Well gee wiz you guys it's just an IP, banning one is as easy and fun as hacking the Pentagon. Oh wait...... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk Fresh new page Hey dude. According to Krinkels himself, MC9 will be out this sunday. As I remember, you said more users will come here by the time MC9 came out so perhaps you or Zilcho should freshen up the home page. Its still the generic starter page that all new wikis come with. Not that its bad looking, its just a suggestion... please don't kill me. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Don't worry mate, I ain't a troll. I can't do anything to the page, I'm a just a mere sysop and not an admin like Zilcho. I honestly don't know where the fuck he is, he's gonna get a talking to when he comes back..... — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Yeah, it looks like you're running this wiki. Is it possible to promote you to admin? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Like I said, I'm just a sysop. That means that there's no admins here to give me new powers. I'll do what I can now, but until Zilcho's out of his hiatus the wiki is slightly fucked. And I bet you MC9 will be released later than this Sunday, which for me will be Monday. >_> — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Hehe, yeah well.. I mean when Zilcho comes back. He better make you an admin if he's going to go away for long periods of time. Anywho, I'm offering mself to give the site a graphic makeover(a la.. well, Other wikia wikis). I've been into graphic interface and web design for a long time now and why not. Though I'm gonna have to talk with Zilcho about this. For now, I guess I'll cook up a main page in my private Sandbox. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Hey MC9 is out, I did the article. Could you delete or redirect this old preview article: Madness Combat 9. — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Sysop hey Benshi now that MC 9 came out. can i be promoted to sysop, u did say the wiki needed more sysops and epic metal is always off line and rarely is online like Simon in the old wiki A.T.P.エージェント ATP, we've had this discussion before! I can't promote you to sysop, because I am just a mere sysop, not an admin, and srsly though I never said we needed more sysops. We only have six decent members, two of them are frequently afk. But, don't fret, when we reach 50 members, I will vote for you as sysop. That is if Zilcho gets back from hiatus and we have an election, which I think we should since everyone wants to be sysop. However, if you keep asking me I will simply nominate someone else. Honestly, I would pick you over Epic as sysop anyday, but we need more members and less sysops. A lot is expected of you when your sysop. Plus, check out my revision status. =) — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk How about me? Can I be a sysop too? No need to beat on me for asking, I read what you wrote. We just need to figure out how to bring in more members. With Krinkels crediting madnesscombat.net in mc9, they're going to get more members now. Poor us. Wait, didn't Zilch say he was gonna come back when MC9 comes out? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Well obviously Zilcho has more priorities. And look, when it comes to sysop time, there shall be an election. Sound fair? — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Nah, don't worry about it. Make ATP a sysop. I'm fine as it is. All I want is to talk to Zilcho but he's never here. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk Hey again and whatnot Is there any way to chat with you thats not here in your talk page? I don't want to fill this page with simple questions. Perhaps a messenger, you use MSN? AIM..? — [[User:MKWRX|'MKWRX']]~Talk Well the only IM I have is Skype; I also have Steam which I chat to ATP with, I'm chatting to him as I type this lol. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Steam it is then. I have counter strike source somewhere in my closet, do I need to have a steam game in order to use it or can it just be standalone? — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk No, that's just with Garry's Mod, as I found out the hard way. =( Also, I has to get CS Source too. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Hay LULZ Sorry to all for my disappearance, I have been busy with high school work, girls, my friends etc. My time is decreased but I'm gonna try perform some CPR and get myself back in here! So, how is everybody doing? I got a message on Live and reminded me of this, so I'm coming to help. Thanks for the paitence and see ya soon. El Zilcho Hay, Benshi r Admin!?!?! Benshi, you're doing some great work. I thought I'd promote you due to your work and public outcry, so your now an Admin. Don't make anyone else one or anyone else a sysop until you get confirmation from me, and for the moment I think we're sorted, but I'm considering making a few other sysops once the demand for other moderators becomes nessecary. El Zilcho hey zilcho u think i make a good sysop? ATP agent I think you would be ok, but we just don't have grounds for promoting anyone at the moment, apart from Benshi, he was just about running the place and deserved Adminship. No one else at this time, but maybe alter. Keep up the good work mate, it is appreciated. El Zilcho Bad-ass. Benshi deserves it. Don't sweat it ATP, when we get more members we'll hold a formal election. For now you'll have to stick to being the most contributing non-admin member and I'll stick to being the head coder. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk FUCK YES! Thankyou Zilcho for at least returning, I'd though you'd gotten yourself shot! I don't mind you going on hiatus, just tell me, alright? So basically, I have the same powers as you? Cool. I also strongly recommend demoting TehEpicGuy, he may be my mate but has been offline longer than you and certainly doesn't deserve sysopship. ATP, don't think this is your chance, you'll have to wait until the 50+ election. Not saying who my vote goes for. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy]]~Talk Just to be clear, the elected one gets Sysop right? Not Adminship. And yeah, I'm glad to be back. El Zilcho Yes, just mere sysop without rollback privileges. — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk DON'T DO IT DON'T LEAVE BENSHI NOR BAN EVERY USER IN THE WIKI BECUZ THE WIKI JUST RECOVERED FROM THE SHUT DOWN OF SCRIBBLEWIKI — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy']]~Talk LOL You fell for my early April Fools joke. =D — [[User:TehBenshiGuy|'TehBenshiGuy']]~Talk lol K, made the gray as light as I can without fucking it up. Sorry it can't be any lighter or the white text will begin to blur in the gray. Also, sorry about how the theme reflects on your profile there... Looks like for now you'll have to change your profile and sig's colors. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX']]~Talk userboxes benshi u dont seem to fix any userboxes now, can u make the new userboxes smaller like the others u made smaller — [[User:This is my gun|'TehAgentGuy]]~Talk The size of the userboxes is relevant to the size of the picture. — [[User:MKWRX|'MK'WRX]]~Talk p.s. sorry for the chain message but what is a sysop never heard that word before. p.s.s. I wasnt really serious about the admin thing I was just bored sorry